Growltiger's Last Stand/German
The German lyrics for "Growltiger's Last Stand". There are two main translations: * Translation by Michael Kunze for Vienna 1983, Zurich 1991, revised for Berlin 2002, Düsseldorf 2004, German Tour 2005, German Tent Tour 2010-2013, Vienna 2019 * Translation by Sabine Grohmann, John Baer, Marc Henning for Hamburg 1986, revised for Stuttgart 2001 Vienna 1983 (Not available - please help to add the lyrics) Hamburg 1986 Credit to trifika "Growltigers Letzte Schlacht" Crew: Growltiger war ein rauher Typ, er hauste auf dem Boot; er war der Stärkste weit und breit, der jemals Freilands zog. Munkustrap: Von Gravesend bis nach Oxford hin, für ihn gab's keine Grenze, und alle Katzen nannte ihn: Growltiger: Den Schrecken von der Themse! Tugger: Wie er sich anzog und benahm, da hättet Ihr geheult: Sein Mantel war zerrissen, seine Hose ausgebeult. Skimbleshanks: Ein Ohr kam ihm abhanden, Ihr wisst, wie das passiert, und fürchterlich sein finst'rer Blick aus einem Auge stiert. Crew: Seine Name war in jedem Haus von Rotherhithe bekannt, in Hammersmith und Putney gar mit Vorsicht nur genannt. Alonzo: Sie versteckten alle Hühner, sogar die Gans blieb stumm, Crew: Schlich am Ufer das Gerücht entlang: Growltiger: Growltiger schleicht herum! Mistoffelees: Weh Dir, Kanarienvogel, bist Du nicht auf der Hut! Tugger: Weh Dir, verwöhnter Pekines', siehst Du Growltiger's Wut! Skimbleshanks: Weh Dir, Du rauhes Rattentier, zuhaus auf fremden Schiff! Munkustrap: Und wehe jeder Katze, fällt sie in Growltiger's Griff! Crew: Besonders galt sein tiefer Hass den Katzen fremder Art, war'n sie ihm ausgeliefert, war ihr Schicksal oft sehr hart. Die Perser und die Siamesen bangten um ihr Haupt, weil es ein Siamese war, der ihm das Ohr geraubt. In einer lauen Sommernacht, der Horizont noch rot, der Mond hing schon am Firmament, in Mosley lag sein Boot. Der sanfte Schein des Mondes brachte Stille in die Welt Und Growltiger lag dort ausgestreckt, romantisch, dieser Held! Griddlebone: Chi e la? Growltiger: Mi amore! Griddlebone: So no qui. Crew: Auf dem Vorderdeck des Bootes, Growltiger stand allein: Growltiger: Ich war glücklich, bei der schönen Lady Griddlebone zu sein. Meine Bande schlief schon unten in den Kojen Mann an Mann, Siamesen: und in Sampans und in Dschunken schlichen Siamesen an. Griddlebone: Er sah und hörte nichts, nur die schöne Griddlebone, Growltiger: und sie war total entzückt von meinem warmen Bariton. Griddlebone and Growltiger: Versunken und entspannt, auf Überraschung nicht gefasst; Siamesen: Doch auf hundert blaue Augen fiel der Mondschein wie auf Glas. Und enger noch und enger das Boot wird eingekreist, kein Mucks aus diesem Feinde, der nicht bellt, bevor er beißt. Mit Dolch und Gabel schwer bewaffnet kam die Gegnerschar, und das Pärchen sang sein Schlussduett, ihr Leben ging Gefahr! Growltiger: In una tepida notte d'etstate, allorche la nutara era nel pieno fulgore, e la fresca rugiada splendeva al chiar di luna sopra la verzura. Si poteva vedere il galeone ancorato oscillare in silenzio nel vento profumato, dalla marea del naviglio serenemente cullato in quella tepida notte che c'e dunque di male se intanta poesia il pirata divento sentimentale? Growltiger and Griddlebone: Oscillare in silenzio nel vento profumato dalla marea del naviglio serenamente cullato in quella tepida notte in quella tepida notte in quella tepida notte Dschingis: Seine Horde aus der Mongolei gab Dschingis schnell ein Wort; Sie verließen ihre Sampans und sprangen schnell an Bord. Sie verrammelten die Luken mit jaulendem Geschrei, und für Growltiger's Mannschaft war die Schlacht damit vorbei! Siamesen: Erbarmungslos schlug sich der Feind nun vorwärts Hieb um Hieb. Growltiger merkte plötzlich, dass ihm nur die Planke blieb. Und er, der ohne Gnade war, saß selber in der Patsch‘, der "Schrecken von der Themse" macht am Ende nur noch Platsch! Die Nachricht von Growltiger's Tod zog schnell durch’s ganze Land; In Maidenhead und Henley jubelnd tanzten sie am Strand. Rattengrill war angesagt rund um Victoria Dock, einen Feiertag verkündeten die Katzen von Bangkok! Gus (reprise): Das moderne Theater, auch wenn es gefällt, ist wohl nicht zu vergleichen, wie man mir heut erzählt, mit der Zeit, als ich meisterhaft die Welt begeistert hab... Stuttgart 2001 Credit to mrsmoon_666 "Growltigers letzte Schlacht" Crew: Growltiger war ein Grobian, ein Rüpel stark und schwer, er hauste auf ' nem alten Kahn, trieb sich des Nachts umher. Munkustrap: Von Nord nach Süd nach Westen hin kam ihm nichts in die Quere. Und alle Katzen nannten ihn: Growltiger: Den Schreck der sieben Meere! Tugger: Wie er sich anzog und benahm, da hättet ihr geheult; sein Mantel war zerissen, seine Hosen ausgebeult. Skimbleshanks: Ein Ohr kam ihm abhanden, ihr wisst , wie das passiert, und fürchterlich sein finst'rer Blick aus einem Auge stiert. Crew: Sein Name war in Sansibar und Panama bekannt, in Singapur und Bombay gar mit Schrecken nur genannt. Alonzo: Sie versteckten ihre Hühner, sogar die Gans blieb stumm, Crew: lief am Ufer das Gerücht entlang: Growltiger: Growltiger schleicht herum! Mistoffelees: Weh' dir, Kanarienvogel, bist du nicht auf der Hut ! Tugger: Weh' dir, verwöhntes Hundevieh, siehst du Growltigers Wut ! Skimbleshanks: Weh' dir, du rauhes Rattentier, zuhaus' auf fremdem Schiff ! Munkustrap: Und wehe jeder Katze, fällt sie in Growltigers Griff! Crew: Besonders galt sein tiefer Hass den Katzen fremder Art. War' n sie ihm ausgeliefert, wurd' ihr Schicksal oft sehr hart! Die Perser und die Siamesen bangten um ihr Haupt, weil es ein Siamese war, der ihm das Ohr geraubt. In einer lauen Sommernacht, der Horizont noch rot, der Mond hing schon am Firmament, vor Anker lag sein Boot. Der sanfte Schein des Mondes brachte Stille in die Welt, und Growltiger lag dort ausgestreckt, romantisch dieser Held! Griddlebone: Chi e la ? Growltiger: Mi amore ! Griddlebone: Sono qui. Crew: Auf dem Vorderdeck des Bootes Growltiger stand allein. Growltiger: Ich war glücklich, bei der schönen Lady Griddlebone zu sein. Meine Bande schlief schon unten, in den Kojen Mann an Mann, Siamesen: Und in Sampans und in Dschunken schlichen Siamesen an. Griddlebone: Er sah und hörte nichts, nur die schöne Griddlebone. Growltiger: Und sie war total entzückt von meinem warmen Bariton. Growltiger and Griddlebone: Versunken und entspannt, von Überraschung noch verschont, Siamesen: doch in hundert blauen Augen spiegelt sich das Licht vom Mond. Und enger noch und enger zogen Dschunken ihren Kreis. Die Feinde blieben voller Tücke hinterlistig leis' . Die Gegner kamen schwerbewaffnet, Gabeln in der Hand, doch das Paar hat die Gefahr beim Schluss-Duett noch nicht erkannt. Growltiger: In una tepida Notte d' Estate, allorche la Natura era nel pieno Fugore, e la fresca Rugiada, splendev al Chiar di Luna sopra la Verzura, si poteva vedere il Galeone ancorato. Oscillare in Silenzio nel Vento profumato, dalla Marea del Naviglio serenemente cullato, in quella tepida Notte che c' e dunque di male, se intanta Poesia il Pirata divento sentimentale ? Growltiger and Griddlebone: Oscillare in Silenzio nel Vento profumato, dalla Marea del Naviglio serenamente cullato, in quella tepida Notte, in quella tepida Notte, in quella tepida Notte. Dschingis: Seinel Meute aus del Mongolei gab Dschingis schnell ein Wolt. Sie velliessen ihle Sampans und splangen schnell an Bold. Sie vellammelten die Luken mit glausamem Geschlei, und fül Glowltigels Mannschaft wal die Schlacht damit volbei! Und Gliddlebone schlie auf vol Schleck, es stläubte sich ihl Fell. Und leidel - muss ich eingesteh' n - velschwand sie dann sehl schnell. Growltiger: Ich glaube schon, dass sie entkam, obwohl es niemand sah. Siamesen: Doch im Kreis der blanken Schwerter war Growltigers Ende nah' . Dschingis: AI -EEEEE ! Siamesen: Erbarmungslos schlug sich der Feind nun vorwärts Hieb um Hieb. Growltiger merkte plötzlich, dass ihm nur die Planke blieb. Und er, der ohne Gnade war, sass selber in der Patsch' , der "Schreck der sieben Meere" macht am Ende nur noch "Platsch"! Die Nachricht von Growltigers Tod zog schnell durch' s ganze Land. In jeder Stadt am Hafen tanzten jubelnd sie am Strand. Rattengrill war angesagt rund um das Trockendock. Einen Feiertag verkündeten die Katzen von Bangkok ! Gus: Das moderne Theater, auch wenn es gefällt, ist wohl nicht zu vergleichen, wie man mir erzählt, mit der Zeit,als ich meisterhaft die Welt begeistert hab.......... Category:Musical Numbers